User blog:Weedle McHairybug/Peace doesn't really sound very good to me... (various MG references and real life references ahead).
I've seen how many times people act as if the concept of peace was a very good thing, especially the world peace often fought for in the 1960s, but also other aspects of peace. Unfortunately, for various reasons, I honestly cannot fathom how peace could even be remotely considered a good thing, no matter how many times I grapple with it or how many times I try to think differently about how peace is truly a good thing. One of the leading causes of World War II was the Treaty of Versaillis, where they forced Germany into reparations because they effectively lost the war, all so they'd have, ironically, ended the war to end all wars. As you can tell, that ended badly. Our president at the time, Woodrow Wilson, also allowed for this sort of thing to happen to start a League of Nations, a group that was pretty much doomed to fail. As you might guess, that only landed us with World War II, as well as Nazi Germany, which, contrary to what people stated, was actually a Socialist country, not merely Fascist (Nazi is an abbreviation of the combined words "'Na'tional 'S'oc'i'alism). Then there's Communism, which has been proven to be trying to implement agents into the country. Anyways, to get back to peace and tie it in, Socialism and Communism, which were both derived from Marxism, also had some influence in the Peace movements during the 1960s, especially via the Students for a Democratic Society, the Weathermen Group, and to some extent the hippie culture. I also heard that May of 1968 and the Strasbourg students who started it, at least several of them, if not the majority, were also Communists/Socialists. The peace movements with Vietnam also seemed to sympathize with the worst sort of tyrants and groups, such as Ho Chi Minh and Pol Pot, who willingly underwent several mass murders even in times of peace. In fact, they even sent a letter declaring support of peace shortly after the release of "Hearts and Minds." Armand Hammer was also a Soviet plant, and he seemed to support peace, and yet he sympathized with the Soviet mass murderers. Metal Gear also referenced Che Guevara positively, yet if I must point out, he also committed a lot of mass murder and has even stated that he'll use nukes to commit genocide, and several of the peace movements seemed to be held in high regard, yet in the ending of Peace Walker, it was also shown that peace was being manipulated by the Communists/Socialists for their own agendas, and even the Patriots, which I refuse to acknowledge as American even IF they were stationed in America, were manipulating even the Soviets. Even the "religion of peace," Islam, had most of its members often committing mass murder on anyone who wasn't Islamic and/or even those who were Islamic to further their goals. Because of these things, I honestly am unsure about peace, also almost having a pathological disgust towards it because of how many times mass murderers have been associated with Peace. That's also not getting into some of the heinous stuff the UN did, like supporting genocides or firing on non-violent protestors. I don't support war, because I don't support things that result in people being killed due to my adherence to the Ten Commandments as a Christian and follower of God (although I would most certainly support the American troops over groups like the Viet Cong or any followers of Marxism/Atheism since unlike those groups, who go out of their way to kill anyone they so please, they at least have a code preventing any war crimes). However, I cannot support Peace for the exact same reasons as why I don't support war. If there is any hope for peace that doesn't kill or anything like that, I'd embrace it as long as it's from God and Jesus alone. Weedle McHairybug 16:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts